1 an aujourd'hui
by Yunny-Chan
Summary: [Court One-Shot] Ben, le titre résume très bien l'histoire, sinon, venez lire pour plus de détails et laissez une pitite review


**1 an aujourd'hui**

**Auteur : Yunny-Chan **

**Genre : Yaoi, Song fic et plein de bon sentiment !**

**Couple : Je ne le dirais pas, sinon se serait pas drôle ^^**

**Dislaimer : Ben la chanson elle est pas a moi elle est a Francis Cabrel, puis les G-Boys, ben il sont pas a moi mais je garde espoir !**

**Petit mot : Je dédis cette fic a kenshi-sama et a Nylaa !!!!!**

**~…………~**

Il y a longtemps que la guerre a fait de nous des hommes, cinq pauvres garçons perdus dans un monde de violence. Nous ne voulions pas de cela, nous ne voulions pas de cette vie mais le destin en a voulu autrement. C'est lui qui nous a fait devenir les 5 terroristes les plus recherchés, c'est à cause de lui que nous avons perdu des être cher au profit d'une guerre qui aurait pu être évité si seulement les hommes n'était pas aussi violent…

Je croyais que je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une machine prête a tuer, faire couler le sang, détruire des familles voila la seule chose que je savais faire, mon excuse était que tout cela, on me l'avait ordonné. C'est dans ces sombres pensées que je commençais a tombé quand je t'ai rencontré et désormais je me noie dans la profondeur de tes yeux.

**_Moi je n'étais rien.  
Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui.  
Je suis le gardien.  
Du sommeil de ses nuits.  
Je l'aime à mourir._**

Tu te rappelles cette chanson ? C'est sur celle la que tu m'as avoué tes sentiments il y a tout juste 1 an. C'était en hiver, il avait neigé toute la nuit et a cause de cela notre mission avait été annulée a mon plus grand bonheur, il n'y avait que toi est moi, nos compagnons étaient coincés dans une autre planque. J'étais comme aujourd'hui, debout, j'observais les fins flocons tombés. Il faisait froid, la chauffage était tombé en panne une heure plus tôt et il n'y avait pas de cheminé, j'étais complètement frigorifié. Puis, sans que je ne sente ta présence dans mon dos tu m'as entouré de tes bras, murmurant a mon oreille des mots d'amour dans ta langue natale, même si je ne la connaissais pas, les mots que tu me disais avaient un sens que seul mon cœur pouvait comprendre. 

Aujourd'hui, quand j'y pense, je me dis que le hasard fait bien les choses. Sans cette tempête de neige, je n'aurais pas découvert le monde magique qui se trouve entre tes bras, je n'aurais pas appris l'espoir de voir cette guerre finir un jour, je n'aurais pas compris ce que c'était qu'aimer et être aimé… .

**_Vous pouvez détruire.  
Tout ce qu'il vous plaira.  
Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir.  
L'espace de ses bras.  
Pour tout reconstruire.  
Pour tout reconstruire.  
Je l'aime à mourir._**

Quand j'y pense, tu as toujours étais là pour moi, guettant le moindre problème, me soignant quand j'étais blessé alors que c'est un chose que tu déteste, t'occuper des autres, tu es un solitaires, mais nous le sommes tous, chacun a sa manière, chacun se protégeant, toi dans ta justice et ton honneur qui te pousse a te battre et aller de l'avant et moi, en t'aimant en silence tout simplement. Je sais que tu devines mes pensées, avec toi, les mots sont inutiles, ils blessent plus qu'ils ne font passer de message. Nos mots a nous, ce sont ceux de l'âme, ceux qui veulent tout dire, qui ne laissent passer aucun mensonge, ils ne disent que la vérité, et la vérité c'est que nous nous aimons.

**_Elle a gommé les chiffres.  
Des horloges du quartier.  
Elle a fait de ma vie.  
Des cocottes en papier.  
Des éclats de rire.  
Elle a bâti des ponts.  
Entre nous et le ciel.  
Et nous les traversons.  
À chaque fois qu'elle.  
Ne veut pas dormir.  
Ne veut pas dormir.  
Je l'aime à mourir._**

Cette chanson résume exactement ce que je ressens mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de te laisser une place aussi grande dans mon cœur. Je ne veux pas être déçu…Pas encore. C'est la première fois que j'ouvre mon cœur a quelqu'un, je t'aime et c'est tout ce que je sais, je veux être a tes côtés, c'est réciproque, je le sais, tout comme je sais que tu m'aime, je le sens, tes caressent me le disent, ton souffle me le dit, ton corps me le dit. Je pense que je peux te faire confiance. Ton sourire me le confirme…

**_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres.  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui.  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres.  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi.  
Elle vit de son mieux.  
Son rêve d'opaline.  
Elle danse au milieu.  
Des forêts qu'elle dessine.  
Je l'aime à mourir._**

Aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie, tous nos amis et nous même allons pouvoir vivre en paix, vivre heureux, rattraper le temps qu'on a perdu et avec de la chance, oublié tout ce sang que nous avons sur les mains. Effacer les horreurs du passé et vivre comme tout le monde, sans armes, sang, torture, violence, sans aucun de ces mots, vivre tout simplement dans le bonheur, dans la joie, dans un monde qui depuis notre plus jeune âge nous a été interdit, vivre dans un monde merveilleux . Et ce monde, existe pour moi dans tes bras, si je suis avec toi, je peux tout oublier rien qu'avec ton sourire et tes yeux…Tes yeux onyx dans lesquels j'aime plonger, sombrer…

**_Elle porte des rubans.  
Qu'elle laisse s'envoler.  
Elle me chante souvent.  
Que j'ai tort d'essayer.  
De les retenir.  
De les retenir.  
Je l'aime à mourir.  
Pour monter dans sa grotte.  
Cachée sous les toits.  
Je dois clouer des notes.  
À mes sabots de bois.  
Je l'aime à mourir.  
Je dois juste m'asseoir.  
Je ne dois pas parler.  
Je ne dois rien vouloir.  
Je dois juste essayer.  
De lui appartenir.  
De lui appartenir.  
Je l'aime à mourir._**

Je regarde par la fenêtre, comme il y a un an, la neige tombe lentement et virevolte sur le béton des rues. Le silence caractéristique de notre maison n'ais brisé que par le souffle du vent et le tic tac des l'horloges. Toute personne se sentirait mal a l'aise dans un tel endroit mais pas moi, tant que tu es la, Quelqu'il soit c'est le plus beau lieu qui puisse exister sur terre comme sur les colonies…

Les colonies…

Celles pour qui nous avons luttés, celles qui nous ont trahis, qui nous ont abandonné quand on avait le plus besoin d'elles…D'un côté, je suis content de cela…Ca nous as rapproché, et nous avons surmonté toutes les épreuves ensemble…

****

**_Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres.  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui.  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres.  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi.  
Moi je n'étais rien.  
Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui.  
Je suis le gardien._**  
**_Du sommeil de ses nuits.  
Je l'aime à mourir._**

Je te sens contre moi, ton souffle de braise caresse lentement ma nuque…1 an…Aujourd'hui…Toi et moi…Le temps est passé si vite !

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non tout va bien

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas Wufei

Tu me serres dans tes bras, le plus possible.

-Tu te rappelles quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui. Lui demandais-je

-Oui…Cela fait un an…Un an que nous sommes ensemble…

-Tu t'en ais souvenu…

-Je n'aurais pas pu oublié cela voyons…

Je me retourne et me blottis contre lui pendant de longues minutes, profitant de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Lentement, je lève la tête, plongeant mes yeux clairs dans les siens, plus sombres que la nuit.

-Je t'aime…Wufei. Murmurais-je

-Je t'aime aussi…Trowa.

**_Vous pouvez détruire._**

**_Tout ce qu'il vous plaira._**

**_L'espace de ses bras._**

**_Pour tout reconstruire._**

**_Pour tout reconstruire._**

**_Je l'aime à mourir._**

…Fin…

**~…………~**

**Yunny-Chan :** Et voilou une pitite fic de terminée, pour une fois que ce n'est pas une death fic ! Donc si vous voulez laissez un petit mot, une critique, ou une menace de mort laissez une petite review sivouplait !!!!!

  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


  
   
  
  



End file.
